


Loser Dog

by betterthanpie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Card Games, M/M, PWP, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthanpie/pseuds/betterthanpie
Summary: Card games lead to Jonouchi/Kaiba degeneracy
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Loser Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Was re-watching Duelist Kingdom with subs. The superior experience.  
> Also I think the official romanization is Jonouchi not Jounouchi as ao3 has it listed but whatever.

_I lost again,_ thought Jonouchi as he sank to the ground on his knees. His last monster shattered before him and his lifepoints ran down to zero. The thrum of the holographic system shut off. _This time... I was sure I could do it._

“He he he,” Kaiba laughed under his breath walking over to him. “As if there was any hope for you in the first place.”

His fists gripped at the soil. There was just no beating him. Kaiba was better than Jonouchi in every way; stronger than him, smarter than him, richer than him. A better duelist than him. Jonouchi swallowed his mouth feeling dry. The one thing he had a chance in overtaking him on was still way out of his reach. Maybe Kaiba was right. Maybe the place Jonouchi belonged was here, grovelling at his feet.

Fingers dug into his hair and forced him to look up into those blue eyes and that usual superior smirk on his lips. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself mutt?”

Jonouchi opened his mouth to make a retort but it died on his lips as he felt his face getting warmer and his heart start to beat faster. The rough way Kaiba had of dealing with him spoke to something primal within Jonouchi. He grabbed both of Kaiba's legs. “Kaiba-” he panted, desire growing within him. What did it matter? He was already lower than him in every possible way.

Kaiba's fingers pulled his head up and Jonouchi rose up on his knees until he could dimly see himself reflected in Kaiba's belt buckle. Could it be? Could he really be offering what he thought he was? Mouth slightly open Jonouchi moved his face closer, millimetre by agonising millimetre, almost not believing what he wanted to do. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. His lips met the fabric of Kaiba's trousers and it was like the floodgates had been opened. He started kissing him there, feeling around the growing bulge with his mouth. Kaiba ground into him and Jonouchi's fingers slid up until they groped Kaiba's buttocks.

“Good boy,” Kaiba growled. That voice sent a wave of pleasure through Jonouchi and he moaned into Kaiba's groin.

His own hard on was pushing urgently against his trousers but he ignored it. He needed more. Desperate fingers clasped at Kaiba's belt buckle, undoing the mechanism and he pulled the trousers down. Kaiba's thick cock was set free and Jonouchi didn't waste any time in grabbing it by the base and licking it up the shaft.

“Fuck,” gasped Kaiba for once that arrogant overtone not present in his voice. Suddenly Jonouchi felt extremely smug about getting such a reaction out of Kaiba and he wanted to hear him lose even more control. Wrapping his lips around the head he slid Kaiba into his mouth and began to suck him off. The fingers still tangled in his hair clenched down so hard it hurt.

He could tell he was undoing Kaiba bit by bit and before long Kaiba wasn't even trying to hold back his moans of pleasure. “Ah... mnn...” he groaned thrusting into him. Jonouchi wished he could see what kind of faces he was making up there. _Who's begging who?_ He laughed to himself.

Kaiba was getting closer and his thrusting grew more urgent until he eventually stopped and Jonouchi took him in as deep as he could. “Nngh,” called Kaiba, his dick spasming in Jonouchi's mouth, shooting out hot cum. Jonouchi could feel Kaiba's tensed up body relax, he pulled his face away and looked up. Kaiba looked completely fucked up, his eyes dilated and his half-open mouth panting. It was a nice face, he wished he could take a photo just so he could rub it in to Kaiba later.

Kaiba slid down to the ground wordlessly running a hand through his own hair.

“Shit,” he hissed under his breath then looked back at Jonouchi with some of the usual hardness returning to his blue eyes. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. “Don't think you're getting away after this,” he said threateningly then kissed Jonouchi and pushed him to the ground.


End file.
